Innovation
by Ultimanium
Summary: Light leant forward, letting his chin fall limp on his interwined fingers. Everyone has something to kill for. The question is, exactly what.


A smiling face was stamped on the reset button, but the computer would soon be swapping that picture file for a different face, one that looked like a stake had just been driven through its genitals. The change would be instantaneous, but to Light, the procedure would play out slowly in his mind. He/she/it probably deserved it anyways. That would the last time he would be los- 

He clicked another square, causing a barely-audible, incredibly-fake explosion noise to play from the nearby speakers. The play field to blank out and show what landmines remained. "...shit." Light mumbled under his breath. He shook the cobwebs out of his head and stared down again at his calculus homework.

"Are the flashing lights too much for you to bear?" a raspy voice called from across the room.

"Shut up." Light snarled. He held the equation-covered sheets up to the desk light. "...I should have asked help with this while I had the chance. I can't afford to get these questions in late."

Ryuk sat crosslegged on Light's bed as usual, rocking back and forth. "But you had too much death on the brain eh?"

"Yes, death death death," Light continued to shuffle through the papers. "But right now, homework."

"Yeah yeah, just keep bottling it up."

Light suddenly slammed the pile of papers down on the desk. "Alright. What is it. What the hell do you want?"

"I want to see more tragic comedy play out." Ryuk made a violin-playing motion with his arms. "Psh. It's only 10 PM. Don't you human children run around and get drunk and get in fights with inanimate objects at this time of night? Just put that crap way for a minute."

"Do you honestly think I'm going to go on a wanton killing spree for your sole amusement?" Light glanced over as the screensaver flickered onto the computer monitor.

"Why not? You're obviously good at doing both." Ryuk looked away again.

"I have a rhyme and reason for what I do," Light said cooly. "I will never kill completely blindly. You might have that little of a regard for the human race as a whole, but I am ultimately using my powers for the betterment of society."

"Are you still on that fix?" Ryuk stared blankly.

Light leaned back in his chair, tilting his head back and over to Ryuk. "Don't tell me humans haven't made your life a LITTLE bit easier. And by that I mean something besides providing you more lifetime to devour."

"Ha!" Ryuk snapped back. "I didn't expect YOU of all people to say that. Tell me, boy genius, what do I have to thank humans for?"

Light slowly produced an apple from under his overshirt. Ryuk lurched back, beginning to drool. As Light slowly raised it in front of him, he swiped at it, but Light quickly drew it back behind him. "See this? I bet you want this, don't you? I'm not going to ask such a trivial question even for my own amusement. Anyways, I doubt you realize it, but some human had to grow this, tend to it, and pick it while protecting it from nature. What do you have to say to that?"

Ryuk folded his arms, huffing. "Bullshit, nature made apples, you just genetically engineer it, improve it, do wh-" Ryuk paused as he realized what he had just said. "-hey, the point still stands, that's-"

"Ryuk," Light asked quietly. "Would you kill for an apple?"

"Taunting me now?" Ryuk chuckled back, suddenly reminding himself of his neutrality.

"Answer the question."

"...er, well, it's debatable... I think." Ryuk responded.

"How much better would I have to make this apple for you to lose your mind?" Light questioned sternly.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I'm going for a walk." Light suddenly sighed, grabbing his jacket off the back of his chair and standing. Ryuk raised a clawed arm in protest, but watched as Light strolled out of the room unmatched.

Light descended to the living room, managing to make it to the front door unnoticed. As he planted his hand firmly on the doorknob and twisted, his eyes dimmed. Somewhere inside his head, the gears began to turn. He stood there for a moment finalizing his thoughts before he finally shoved the door open. He knew exactly where he wanted to go.

Barely 5 minutes had passed, and Ryuk still sat perched on Light's bed. He mumbled to himself, letting his chin rest on one of his hands. His fingers continued to fidget as he looked over at Light's computer screen. As he slowly got up and began to move towards it, he stumbled back as the door suddenly flew open and Light stormed back through. The teen promptly fell down on his chair with a dull thud and spun it around to face Ryuk. He leant forward, letting his chin fall limp on his interwined fingers. "Everyone has something to kill for. The question is, exactly what."

"Man, now you're even creeping ME out." Ryuk scoffed. Light dug under his jacket again, removing a small, flat box. "...that doesn't look too tasty."

"Open it you idiot." Light growled.

Ryuk stuck out one bony finger and lifted up the cover of the box. He squinted and leant forward to look at what was inside. "...huh? What's this supposed to be?" Ryuk stuck his face down, taking a few weak sniffs of the container's contents. His eye twitched.

"Am I getting closer?" Light asked, smirking.

Ryuk lunged forward, ripping the item out. "Gghghgh! What the hell is this?! It's so..." he suddenly rammed it into his face, devouring it as fast as he could. The shinigami chewed as fast as he could, spewing crumbs out onto the ground, and soon after began licking his hands with loud slurps. He convulsed for a moment and toppled off the bed, spasming on the ground as he continued letting out dull grunts of pleasure.

"Wouldn't you say that humans are good at innovating?" Light stared distastefully at Ryuk. He rolled his eyes and simply turned his chair back around and started another game of Minesweeper. He lost on the first click. "...shit."

He bent down, picking up one of the larger chunks of apple pie off the floor.


End file.
